Leonardo's Secret
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Ever wonder what Leonardo is up to in Prolouge: Silver-Haired Maiden? Ever wonder if he was ever in love? Read and find out! LeonardoxOc I DO NOT OWN FIRE EMBLEM!


**Hello, FE Girl 1 here! For those of you who are waiting for my story "**_**Between Love & War**_**" to be updated and who happen to love it, here is something that will help you wait for the next update and so on.**

**Remember: NO FLAMES!!**

Leonardo was heading on his way through the streets of Nevassa, avoiding every Begnion guard that he could easily get past by. He was sweating a bit from all of the running and some of the seat was sticking his clothes to his skin and sweat was trickling down his brow as he was wiping them away when he sat on a wooden crate in an empty ally to rest. He was late to get to where Edward and Micaiah were going to meet him and he hoped that they would not get into any trouble. He sighed, thinking of what to do to get to the meeting area.

He muttered under his breath as he was getting up, "Well, I hope that everyone's ok when I get to them…"

Then he was going to walk again until he stopped, suddenly remembering what he was forgetting about: his girlfriend he has been secretly seeing, Lara. He never, ever told anyone about her, especially Edward, and he has been seeing her for the past 3 months since they dated during those months.

_Better go see her before I get down on things…_ the archer thought as he turned to the direction of Lara's house.

Once again, he had to go past unsuspecting guards and he had to rest a few times before he could reach Lara's place. He panted for awhile before he walked to the door and knocked the wooden door with his knuckles a few times. Then the door was open and Lara smiled at Leonardo.

"Leonardo, I didn't expect you to be here until this evening," Lara said. "What's up?"

Leonardo said, "Just wanted to come and see you before things get busy for me and the rest of the Dawn Brigade. Can I come in?"

Lara nodded and said, "Sure, come on in."

Then the blond archer walked in and Lara closed and locked the door behind her before the two went into the living room to sit and talk. The couple were silent for a long 5 minutes, the warm fire crackling to help keep the house warm. The room was cozy enough for the weary to sleep in for a long time and Leonardo quite enjoyed on being in this house. It was almost like his previous home before his mother died with an illness that not even Micaiah would be able to cure. Lara's parents have died when they tried to stop Begnion guards from taking over the country, but they failed and got executed as a severe punishment for opposing them. Ever since then, Leonardo and Lara have been looking after each other and they have been like family until now.

"You're meeting Edward and Micaiah, aren't you, Leonardo?" Lara asked, staring into the burning fire.

Leonardo nodded. "I am. You do realize that this may be the last time I ever see you until we free Daein, right?"

Lara nodded. "I'm well aware of that. It's just that…" She looked down to the paved floor, holding onto her apron tightly. "…I fear that you may never return. I fear that you may… die…"

"Lara, I told you, I will not die. I will make sure of that and I will make sure that I will come back to you. Do not think of that and do not even think about jumping into conclusions that will or will not happen because they will not happen at all!"

"I know, but… I sometimes get dreams of that stuff almost every night." Lara looked up at Leonardo, tears slowly and cautiously welling in her eyes. "I wish you don't do this and stay here with me! You almost got caught by those Begnion soldiers for who knows how many times and I always feared that I'd lose you! I do not want to lose you like I lost my parents! I… I am too afraid to be alone…"

Leonardo slowly looked at Lara and saw the tears finally falling down her cheeks as she began to cry. He got up from his chair, walked over and held her in his arms, trying his very best to comfort her. His hands were running up and down her back, rubbing it slowly to sooth her and he was gently rocking her back and forth.

"Do you think we should tell Edward and the others about you and us being together when I come back?" Leonardo asked, trying to get another conversation going.

Lara sobbed a little and said, holding on to him more, "I think so… I mean… We can't keep this a secret, can we?"

Shaking his head, Leonardo said, "No, we shouldn't. Anyway…" He pulled away from her. "I got to go. I'm late on meeting Micaiah and Edward. Do not lose hope in me, Lara. I will return and I will be in one piece."

"You promise?"

"I promise." Leonardo gently kissed her forehead. "I love you."

Lara smiled softly. "I love you too. Be careful…"

Leonardo smiled. "I will."

They shared a passionate kiss and then Leonardo left the house, leaving Lara standing in the living room, watching him leave through the window. Another tear fell down her face as Lara put a hand on the glass.

All she could ever say was, "Be safe… Dawn Brigadier…"

Leonardo was rushing as fast as he could to get to the meeting area. His heart was beating loudly that made his eardrums throb and he was sweating even more as he was running more than he thought he would. Finally, he made it, but to his surprise and shock, Edward and Micaiah were not there.

"They're not here? Where are they?" the archer breathed out as he was catching his breath from all of the running he had done.

Then he heard a familiar chirp coming from up in the air. Leonardo looked up and saw a familiar creamy orange bird fly in circles over him, cheeping as if it was talking to him.

"Yune! Do you know where Edward and Micaiah are?" he asked the bird.

The bird gave out a loud cheep and flew off. Then Leonardo ran after the bird, following it and hoping that nothing was going wrong.

_I hope they are not caught by the guards… I am sure that Sothe and Nolan would not be happy about that!_ He thought as he ran through the empty alleys of Nevassa.

**What do you think? Please read and review! If you want me to make a sequel, let me know!! As for my other stories, please read and help me make them better with your suggestions and your support! Thank you!!**


End file.
